An optical receiver may be designed to receive light as an input signal and convert one more wavelength channels, included in the input signal, to one or more respective electrical signals. This functionality can be provided by, for example, an optical receiver that includes an integrated optics circuit, a set of photodetectors (PDs), and a set of transimpedance amplifiers (TIAs). In an example operation, the input light is received (via an optical fiber) at the integrated optics circuit. The integrated optics circuit separates the input light into a group of wavelength channels. Next, each wavelength channel is coupled to a respective PD of the set of PDs, which converts the wavelength channel from an optical signal to an electrical current. The current signal is then provided to a respective TIA of the set of TIAs, which converts the current signal to a voltage signal, and outputs the voltage signal (e.g., for further signal processing, as an output of the optical receiver, and/or the like).